Before I Found You
by Beautifully-Tragiic
Summary: When the guards carry Fiyero away, and Elphaba mutters her spell back at Kiamo Ko hoping it'll save his life, everything seems to be set. But what happens in the months between Elphie and Glinda's final goodbye and Yero's coming to take Elphaba out of Oz?
1. Chapter 1

Elphaba's creamy chocolate eyes glowed in the darkness. She had finally separated herself from the thought of Glinda, Nessa &amp; Fiyero.

She was hiding away in her castle in Kiamo Ko. She's been safe here for years, she just doesn't know how much longer she'll stay. She's thought about turning herself in to the Wizard and his press secretary.. Madame Morrible. She loathed the very thought of that fish.

That fish is the very reason she is viewed the way she is. Morrible is the one who told all of Oz she was the Wicked Witch. Even though Morrible is the one who wanted Elphaba to mutate the monkeys to give them wings.

"If only I could tell all Oz the truth.." Elphaba thought aloud. But shortly after she had said that, there was a slight shift in front if her. It was a figure.. A man's figure, though it looked distorted.

"Elphaba?" The figure muttered.

Elphaba sat back deeper into the dark, wrapping herself into her cloak, shivering slightly. She remained silent.

"Elphaba!" The figure said louder. She still remained silent.

"Elphaba, please! I know you're there! It's me, Fiyero. You're Yero!" She heard that and spoke at once, staying in the same position, only lifting her head out of her cloak to be heard clearly. "Not possible!" She exclaimed, "Fiyero's dead! He was beat by the Gale Force, and it's all because of me!"

"No, Elphaba. It's me! Really! You saved me! You did! Come, see for yourself!" Fiyero confessed.

"Not possible!" Elphaba said again. "I couldn't have saved you. I didn't even finish the spell-"

"FAE!" Fiyero shrieked. Silence fell, the cold air wafting, making Elphaba's shaky breath visible in the dark.

Her eyes went shifty and dark. She couldn't believe her ears, the sound of his voice stuck with her. She suddenly turned her head toward Fiyero. He saw that she was looking at him, and he talk towards her. He knelt in front of her, placing a sewn, gloved hand on her flushed green face. She hesitated at first, then nuzzled her her cheek in his hand. Her glossy chocolate eyes looked up to his, and at that moment she knew it was him.

"Oh Fiyero!" She threw her arms around his neck, nearly knocking him over in the process. Tears streamed down her face. Those tears were built up from all the guilt and resent, all coming out now.

"Fae, Fae.." Fiyero gripped the back of her head in his hand. There on his knees, Fae in arms, he finally felt some relief. For months now, this is what he'd been longing for. His Fae, the one who saved him. And he, in determination, saved her too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

She couldn't believe what she had done. She couldn't lose another loved one, it all was just there, flat.

She didn't want to believe she lost Nessa.. And her father.. And now Fiyero.

"Fiyero, where are you? Already dead or bleeding?" She asked aloud, but it only echoed off the trees. "Just one more disaster I can add to my generous supply.." She mumbled.

Just hours ago she had been with him, was in his arms. Felt his warm embrace, felt the way he loved.. Oh and did she want more. She couldn't believe she let him just slip through her fingers.

She could've stayed in that corn field and protected him, but because of her love for him she obeyed and ran as fast and as far as she could before stopping.

Now here, nearly half way back to Kiamo Ko, she could hear the violent snaps of whips from afar.. And the agony in her Yero's voice as he screamed for help. She so badly wanted to turn back and save him, but she knew if she showed her face to those Gale Forcers she'd probably be tied up right next to Yero and beaten to death as well.

She reached the door of Kiamo Ko when silence fell in the distance. She knew then that Fiyero was gone and she couldn't do a thing of it.. Until she remembered a spell she had read in the Grimmerie a while back.

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her up the stairs and to the Grimmerie. She threw her hat and broom to the ground as she ripped through the pages to find the spell as quickly as she could. Standing over the book, she nearly shouted the Ozdamn thing.

"Elaka nahmen nahmen tu mah tu mah tu melaka nahmen.." She muttered slowly. "Let his flesh not be torn let his blood leave no stain.. Let him feel no pain.. Let his bones never break and however they try to destroy him, let him never die, let him never die!" She yelled to the ceiling. "Elaka nahmen nahmen nah tu Melaka nahmen eleaka nahmen tu melka eleka.." She slammed the book and fell to the ground.

"What am I doing?" Questioning herself. "Oz.. What good is this chanting? I don't even know what I'm reading.. I don't even know what trick I ought to try!" Tears began to stream down her face in aggravation. She slammed her fist to the ground muttering the words "No good deed goes unpunished.."

And Oz, did she ever believe that. At this point in her life, all she had ever done was try to do good deeds, but because of the way she had looked.. It never really seemed to go her way. No one ever wanted a green skinned girl around them. That's why, in fear, she had been bullied and mocked and taken advantage of her whole life long.

It wasn't until she befriended Glinda, or, Galinda at the time, had she ever been real confident in herself. Her sister was always ashamed and her father always unproud of her. She fell head over heels for Fiyero but hid it away because she thought he wouldn't want a thin, awkward green-skinned girl, that's why he was with Galinda, the pretty fair-skinned blonde.

When she took, now Glinda, with her to the Emerald City, she was hopeful for a job with the Wizard. Why, that's the whole reason she left Shiz! She had gotten a letter from him to meet him in the Emerald City. That every same day though, had she discovered he only wanted her for her powers. And that is why she is now today a fugitive on the run.

For years she thought both Glinda and Fiyero had turned against her. It only explained why they were working for the Wizard and Morrible. Until about two days ago when she made her way to the Wizard's castle, did she find out she was completely wrong. Glinda had done it for popularity, no surprise there, and Yero had done it to find her. She never thought of it that way. And she never would've either, if not for him leaving the castle with her and escaping into a poppy field nearest the woods.

And that's where they promised themselves to each other. In that poppy field, where they made sweet love. She now yearned for his touch.

Just hours ago, when he sacrificed himself for her safety, it was all because of that promise in the poppy field.


	3. Chapter 3

*****Before I Found You*****

Chapter 3:

Back in the cornfield, Fiyero hung up on the poles, bloody and motionless.

The Gale Forcers found they had finished their deed and began to walk off, laughing in satisfaction.

When everyone had cleared out, Fiyero's finger began to twitch. Soon, his whole hand began clenching and unclenching. His eyes opened slowly, blurry visioned he looked around him.

"What in Oz name..?" He muttered.

With a sharp breath, his head shot up, eyes now wide.

"Hands.. Gloved. Stomach..? Straw." There's only one person who could do this, he thought. "Elphaba.." He cried. "Oh my Fae! You did it! You saved me! I'm alive." But she was no where in sight.

Back in Kiamo Ko, Elphaba sat on her knees. Horrified at the attempt she made to save him, it was no good. He was dead. And she knew it. She had no choice but to accept it. Had she known this would be the outcome of returning to the Emerald City, she would've never done it. It was too much pain and hurt for her to bare. She wishes she could just turn back the Time Dragon Clock.

Tears ran down her face, burning her cheeks as she aggressively pounded her fists against the cold floor. Every thrusted fist became harder and harder, causing multiple cuts and bruises to collect on the sides of her hands. But she didn't care. Nothing was more painful than losing her only family, her best friend, and her lover.

Blood spatters and tear stains started to accumulate on the floor. She wanted everything thing to be gone. _She_ wanted to be gone. She could no longer take the pain &amp; anger.

Finally she had calmed down enough to catch her breath. She looked down at the sides of her hands. Bloodied. No green skin could be seen. It all looked purple and red. She threw herself back and stared up at the ceiling. Her bottom lip quivered, and another tear rolled down her cheek. She sobbed in agony.

She remembered the promise they made in that poppy field hours ago. "We'll be together always, Elphaba. You can see houses flying through the sky, why couldn't see that?" She mimicked her Yero.

"Yeah, well if we're going to be together always, why aren't you here with me now?" She questioned the air. She was frustrated.

Her bloodied hands covered her tear soaked eyes. "WHY?" She yelled. "WHY DOES EVERYTHING BAD HAPPEN TO ME? WHY WAS I DAMNED THE DAY I WAS BORN? ALL I EVER TRIED TO DO WAS GOOD!"

With a heavy sigh, she closed her eyes. She tried not cry, for she had done to much of it already. She needed to be strong. For Nessa, and for Fiyero.

Shortly after, she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

*****Before I Found You******

Chapter 4:

Fiyero hung up on the poles, limbs tired from sitting in the same position for so long.

"Oz.." He muttered. "I'd give anything to be with her right now."

A stray Gale Forcer walked along the path. Fiyero snapped up, looking straight ahead. He wasn't going to let them get to his Fae. If they saw him muttering about, mopping and what-not, they'd know it was her doing.

The Gale Forcer's eyebrows furrowed. "Hm," He mumbled. "Well that's awfully strange. I could've sworn this is where we left him.. Awe well! Just some scarecrow anyway." And he walked off.

As soon as he was out of sight, Fiyero exhaled heavily, and relaxed.

About six hours had passed, and Elphaba had still been fast a sleep. This sleep was not peaceful. She tossed and turned on the cold floor.

She hadn't dreamed. All she could do was replay the scenario in her head over and over.

_"Elphaba, go." He said under his breath, pointing his gun at Glinda. _

_"No, I'm not leaving with out you." She muttered, defending herself with her broom against the the remaining Gale Forcer's. _

_"Elphaba, go!" He said louder. _

_She eyed him, and then looked at Glinda. _

_"Go." Glinda said, tossing Elphaba's hat over Fiyero's head. _

_She caught it, looked at the Gale Forcer's, and back at her best friend and lover one more time. She nodded, then sprinted through the cornfield._

She jerked awake, shooting up off the ground. She breathed heavily. One tear slid down her face, burning her cheek. She wiped it away, furrowing her brows and telling herself not to cry again. Reminding herself once more, no good deed goes unpunished.


End file.
